Mary Test Misbehaves At Alton Towers
Mary Test Misbehaves At Alton Towers was a Johnny Test grounded story made by NickandCNRockz. Plot Hugh and Lila take Gil and Mary to Alton Towers. And Mary was not tall enough to go on the Smiler. So Lila offers Mary to go on the Sonic Spinball. But Mary gets angry and destroys the Expector. And she gets grounded by Hugh and Lila. Cast *Kayla as Mary Test. *David as Hugh Test. *Allison as Lila Test. *Eric as Gil Nexdor. *Alan as Manager. *Young Guy as Johnny Test. *Salli as Jillian Vegan. Transcript Lila, Gil, and Mary are in the car. Lila: Hey Gil and Mary. Guess what. We are gonna go to Alton Towers. Because i told you that it was a secret. Mary: I could not wait to go on some rides. Gil: Me too Mary. Hugh: Well that was good to hear Cutie Pie. You need to be on your best behavior. Do you understand what i have told you. Gil: Okay Hugh. Mary: Okay dad. arrive at Alton Towers. Manager: Hi there. Welcome to Alton Towers. How may i choose you. Lila: Can we have some tickets please. Manager: Okay great. That comes to sixty one dollars. Have a great time. Lila: Thank you. go to the entrance. Lila: So Gil and Mary. What would you like go on. Mary: I wanna go on the Smiler. Gil: And i wanna go on the Sonic Spinball. arrive at the Smiler. Mary: What the heck. It was the Smiler. Hugh: Well Mary. It looks like though that you are not tall enough to ride on the Smiler. Lila: Well i got a better idea. Why don't we go on the Sonic Spinball. Gil: Come on Mary. You should go on it. Mary: No way. I still wanna go to the Smiler. Lila: Don't you speak to us again like that Mary. We could either go on Sonic Spinball or you could go home. Johnny: Oh my god. Let's get out of here. Things are starting to get worse. Jillian: Yeah. We should go to Universal Studios Island Of Adventure. Mary: Well fine then. I do not care if i am not tall enough to go on the Smiler. I am gonna destroy the Expector instead. Manager: That does it Mary. You are being banned from Alton Towers. Mary: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! gets kicked out and into the entrance. Lila: Mary what was wrong with you. I could not believe that you destroyed the Expector. How dare you. Hugh: You stupid nephew. You are gonna go home. starts crying. in the car. Lila: Stop crying Mary. This was your own fault. Gil: I could not go on any rides because of you. Mary: But mom. All i wanna go on was the Smiler. But i did not go on it because i was not tall enough. Hugh: We do not care Mary. You are grounded for six months. That means we will never take you to the AMC Theaters to see Big Hero Six. Gil: There will be no Alton Towers for you. Lila: And when we get home. I will call Nickelodeon and tell them to cancel Ren And Stimpy. Mary: Freak off dad and mom. I want you to die. Hugh: Don't you speak to us again like that Mary. We will beat you up when we get home. home. Lila: I am gonna call Nickelodeon and tell them to cancel Ren And Stimpy. Mary: Please no mom. Do not cancel Ren And Stimpy. Lila: Hello Nickelodeon. Can you cancel Ren And Stimpy. Because Mary did terrible at Alton Towers. Can you please cancel it. Okay then. Thanks. Goodbye. Hugh: Now i will beat you up. beats up Mary. Lila: Now go to your room and go to bed. runs upstairs to her room crying. Category:Grounded Stories By NickandCNRockz